


Just You

by SithLord98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha Finn, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha Poe Dameron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Biting, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Hux is Not Nice, Kidnapping, Knotting, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rey, Romantic Soulmates, Rutting, Size Kink, Smut, Soulmates, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithLord98/pseuds/SithLord98
Summary: After recently retiring from co-directing the Special Activity Division (SAD) - A division that conducts direct action missions such as raids, ambushes, sabotage, targeted killings and unconventional warfare, Kylo and Hux have only one thing in mind- finding" the one." Unfortunately for Rey and Treslyn, it appears that they are exactly what these two alphas are looking for, and they will stop at nothing to have them as their mates....Nothing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyErica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyErica/gifts), [BellaRen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaRen/gifts).



“I reserved The Knot for their bachelor party” Kylo informs Hux, attempting to mask his excitement. Hux raises his eyebrows and fist bumps Kylo. “Nice way to kick off coming back from deployment.” Kylo nods. “The four of them seem happy together… This bachelor party is more for the two of us.” Hux laughs at that. “We are 32…It might be time for us to settle…” Kylo shakes his head. “Hux I am not settling for some beta bitches like Poe and Finn did. Both of our parents are alphas, which makes us true alphas. Do you want to spend the rest of your life not being able to knot? We worked too hard to settle. “ Hux sighs. “I see your point, but still…” Kylo and Hux look out the windows as Mitaka descends the helicopter to the grass. Kylo and Hux are both wearing black civilian clothes with concealed bullet proof vests and metallic masks with X-Ray capability and voice distortion. The solider that greets them at the door to the bunker looks at their duffel bags curiously. He is wearing a bomb. Kylo breaks his neck then tosses him into the field. “Mitaka, tell the team that they did a shit job clearing the area, and that pussy and drinks will not be on me tonight.” Hux laughs and shakes his head. 

Hux and Kylo walk inside the bunker to a room with six guys tied up in various locations. “Ou sont-elle?” Hux asks. One of the men tied to the pole stares at him in disgust. “Va te faire foutre” the man says to Hux as he spits on his shoes. The man cowers. Kylo and Hux laugh. “Tout a toui” Kylo tells Hux as he looks at this man. Hux looks over at Kylo. “You have the scalpel and hook in your bag…Might as well have fun our last time doing this job. Kylo nods. Kylo hands them to Hux. “Pusique vous etes sans tete…” Using a scalpel, Hux inserts a deep incision into the man as he screams in agony, then places the hook inside the incision and pulls out his spine, throwing it in the center of the room. Two of the men piss in their pants, and one passes out in shock. Kylo walks around, searching for the guy with the best looking face and finds him cowling in the corner of the room. Kylo pulls him over to the center of the room and grabs the metal knuckle gloves. “лицо не более…” Kylo beats the man to death, turning his face into mush. By the time chunks of the man’s nose and an eye fly into the air, one of the guys yells out the location… “The bomb is at the museum opening!”

Kylo calls Mitaka. “It’s at the museum opening in Paris. Call back to confirm. Hux and I will kill one more, and the others will have to clean up and kill the last three. Kylo pulls one of the guys, and places him in the middle of the room. The man starts screaming “лицо не более!” as he looks up at them, spitting on Kylo’s shoes. Kylo starts kicking the guy in the stomach. “Are you going to miss this?” Hux looks over at Kylo. “I hope not…What about you?” “I don’t know either.” Hux looks over at Kylo. “Maybe we’ll meet two omegas to settle down with…” Kylo moans at the thought, and then looks down at the guy. “у вас есть кишки возможно, слишком много.” Kylo and Hux bend down staring at the guy in the eyes, as Kylo places an incision in the man’s stomach, while Hux takes the hook and starts pulling out his guts. Mitaka calls back to confirm the location. Kylo looks back over at Hux. “Let’s get the fuck out of here…We have a wedding to get to….”

Rey and Treslyn are wearing matching knee length skin tight satin dresses with a crossover sweetheart neckline, gentle pleats at the bust, and a back slit. Rey’s dress is red, and Treslyn’s is leopard print. Rose and Paige insisted that they wear seamed stockings, gold closed toed T-strap heels, and pearl necklaces. “Our bridezillas have good taste” Rey says while looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. Treslyn giggles. “They sure do, but did we really need to dress like this for just the reception?” Rey shrugs checking her cell. “Josh and Max said that something came up tonight and they will meet us at the wedding tomorrow.” Treslyn rolls her eyes. “Interesting…”

Kylo, Hux and Mitaka arrive at the airport, and watch as Bazine greets Mitaka wearing an engagement ring. Mitaka waves bye to the two of them, then picks Bazine up, carrying her out of the airport. Hux sighs as he looks over at Kylo. “Don’t worry… I sense something... We are going to meet them soon. Let’s get over to this reception then head to the club.” Hux nods reluctantly…

Let’s go with the red lip stain instead.” “Good call Tress. Let’s wear the liquid liner though, since the retro martini lounge is the wedding theme.” Treslyn nods. Rey rolls her eyes. “I know what you are thinking. This was not their idea wedding theme. It was Snoke’s idea, but whatever President Snoke wants, President Snoke gets…Oh and then there was the issue with Kylo and Armitage. They delayed their weddings until these two assholes returned from deployment so they can be their best men, only to have them take them to some seedy ass fight/strip club for their bachelor party tonight. The four of them will probably get a few bruises fighting a room full of guys. “ Treslyn rolls her eyes. “For fucks sake. What is it with alphas?” Rey shrugs. “I don’t care. They aren’t our problem… We better head over to the hotel and help get them ready… Wait Rose just texted. She wants us to grab some coffee and doughnuts at Dunkin for an evening cap.” Treslyn smiles hearing that. “Now that’s a good call.” Rey shakes her head and smiles…


	2. Chapter 2

“Thank you!” Rose exclaims, as she sips her pumpkin spice latte. Rey kisses her forehead and nods. “Is something wrong Rey?” Rey rolls her eyes. “Josh and Max said that they can’t make it to the rehearsal tonight.” Treslyn and Paige walk into the room. “Rey are you finally ready to call it off with that douche bag Josh, because I have been more than ready to end things with Max. “ Rey shakes her head. “We’ll talk about it after the wedding.” Treslyn rolls her eyes and shrugs as she leaves the room to sit outside on the balcony. Paige stares at her and frowns. Rey looks over at Paige, then Rose and sighs. “Do you remember our foster dad Mr. Plutt?” Paige and Rose look over at each other and nod. “The asshole was released from prison last week and didn’t report to his probation officer. His brothers were just released a few weeks ago and haven’t been seen since their release….Enough about that. Are you two ready for the big wedding tomorrow?” Rose and Paige glance at each other and Paige sighs. 

“Everything was going fine until Kylo and Hux came back into the mix. Rose and I haven’t met them yet, but based on what Poe has told me, they are bad influences for him and Finn.” Rose rubs her forehead and exhales as she leaves the room to talk to Treslyn out on the balcony. Paige and Rey stare at each other. “Is it that bad Paige? “ Paige looks over at Treslyn and Rose. “I am not sure yet. The Skywalkers and Palpatines are two very high maintenance families. If Kylo and Hux are anything like their family members, then Rose and I are fucked. It’s one thing working for them… It’s another thing being friends with them… President Snoke has been nice enough to flip the bill for our wedding and honeymoon, so I am trying not to complain… I hate to be the bearer of bad news, especially with what you two are dealing with right now...” Rey looks at Paige confused. “Paige?” “You and Tress will be sharing a limo with Hux and Kylo to Snoke’s retreat home for the reception this evening.” Rey sinks into the sofa and moans. “Fucking great... In that case, you will need to be the one to give Tress the bad news.” Paige and Rey both laugh at that. <

“Did Paige tell you anything else about Hux and Kylo, besides that Hux is a ginger and Kylo is huge?” Treslyn asks as they enter into the limo. Rey shakes her head. “Nope. All I know about them is that Kylo is Leia and Han’s son, and Hux is Sheev’s grandson, and that they are alphas.” Treslyn and Rey stick their tongues out in disgust and laugh. “We should have left an hour ago.” Rey nods. “I guess the two men of the hour are preparing for their grand entrance.” They both laugh at that as they stare at their cell phones. 

“You owe us one for having to share a limo with some beta bitches” Kylo says as he hangs up with Finn. “We are riding with Rey and Treslyn. “ Kylo laughs as Hux whispers Treslyn’s name. “Dude they are just some beta bitches Rose and Paige are friends with. Rey is a Math teacher and Treslyn is a school librarian for some charter school in D.C.” Hux smiles. “Apparently their boyfriends ‘ditched the reception, so these chicks probably aren’t about shit” Kylo says as they walk from the hotel parking lot towards the limos lined up at Chandrila Hotel’s entrance. A breeze hits their skin, releasing curiously distinctive scents.. Hux lets out a low growl. “Mmmm. I smell caramel and butter and salt and…fuck!” Kylo licks his lips. “I smell sweet mint, and sugar, and vanilla, and…pussy…She’s mine… My omega.” Kylo releases a loud snarl. This startles both Rey and Treslyn. “What the fuck?” Treslyn says as they both ball their fists and start sniffing and rubbing themselves when they suddenly hear two deep voices that sound louder as they approach the limo, then silence…

They both jump in their seats when Kylo and Hux enter the limo, slamming both doors as they stare at them with their pupils dilated. Both Hux and Kylo snarl when they try to open the limo doors, which makes them softly growl back at them. The guys look at each other and start laughing. Their growls are fucking adorable. Rey looks bemused. “I…I don’t understand.” Rey looks over at Treslyn. “What the fuck did we just do?” Kylo is sitting across from her with his pupils still dilated. “You two are presenting.” “Presenting as what?” Treslyn asks. Hux stares at her while moaning. “Presenting as omegas… Our omegas.” Hux leans over and grabs Treslyn’s left arm. A flash of lightening hits between them invading their bodies, branding their names on each other. They both pull away and stare at each other. Hux takes his sweater off and looks at Kylo. “Do you see it? Is her name tattooed on me?” Kylo prys his eyes from Rey, and glances over at Hux’s back. Treslyn’s name is branded on the upper left part of his back.They are soul mates. Kylo nods at Hux. Treslyn looks up and down at Hux and starts purring. “Are you purring for me my little kitten? Like what you see baby, because I bloody fucking do… Fuck! I can't believe this shit... Let’s see where my name is on you.” Hux wrestles with Treslyn as he turns her around and unzips the back of her dress. Kylo growls at Rey when she tries to intervene. “Omega don’t move!” Rey whimpers, cowering in the corner of her seat as Kylo looks at her intensely. Hux rubs Treslyn’s right side of her lower back. “Mmmm. There it is…You’re all mine baby.” Hux starts massaging her back. She starts purring again. Hux begins to cry. “Your skin looks and smells like caramel… Let’s see if you taste like it too.” Hux starts purring too as he licks her tattoo, working his way up to her neck, nipping and licking her mating gland. Treslyn growls and stiffens to that, releasing a scent of fear. This concerns Hux, so he grabs her aggressively, as he bites down hard on her mating gland. Treslyn begins to sob. “I have been waiting a long time to find you… I’m never letting you out of my sight…never, and I have the means to prove it” Hux whispers in her ear, licking her mating gland and purring on top of her as she softly sobs.

Rey and Kylo continue to stare at each other.”Don’t be afraid. I feel it too baby.” Rey slaps Kylo as he tries to grab her. Kylo grabs a hold of Rey, holding her tight as a searing pain courses through their bodies, branding their names on each other. Rey growls softly as she feels Kylo’s warm tears fall on her forehead. This makes Kylo laugh. “Oh my shit Rey…your growl is so fucking cute… You are so beautiful ... you’re going to drive me fucking nuts… I just know it. Kylo begins to purr as he peppers her with kisses, stopping at her neck. Rey panics and covers her neck with her hands. Kylo wrestles with her as he removes her hands from her mating gland. Rey looks up at Kylo in the eyes. “You’re a monster.” Kylo stares at Rey intensely, burrowing his brows. “Yes I am” he says as he bites down hard on Rey’s mating gland, cooing and dry humping her as she sobs.


	3. Chapter 3

Rey and Treslyn are mewling with tears in their eyes, confused and overwhelmed as they are forced to sit on Kylo’s and Hux’s laps. “How is this happening?” Rey asks. Kylo slowly licks Rey’s mating gland and touches her forehead before he answers her. Rey hitches her breath. “You have a fever. You are going into heat. Marking you sped up the process.” Rey frowns “Marking me? You make it seem as if you own me or something, which you don’t. No one owns me and no one ever will…” Kylo stares at Rey, releasing a low pitched growl. “We’ll see.” Rey swallows slowly as she backs away from Kylo. “Besides Treslyn and I have been dating Josh and Max for some time now.” The guys look over at each other and start laughing. 

Hux grabs a hold of Treslyn’s locks, pulling them to expose her neck and ambush her mating gland with kisses. “Mmmm. You taste so fucking good kitten… So which one is your boyfriend?” Treslyn closes her eyes and exhales. “Max.” Hux softly rubs his face all over hers and starts purring. “Does this Max guy make you happy baby?” Treslyn shakes her head. “That is not any of your concern.” Hux stops purring. “No? Then whose name is branded on your bloody back?” Hux asks as he rubs her lower back. Treslyn begins to purr and look up at Hux with tears streaming down her eyes. “Please stop.” Hux looks down at her concerned. “Am I hurting you?” She shakes her head. “Then why do you want me to stop?” Treslyn doesn’t respond. Hux kisses her face as he presses on her back a little harder as he rubs it. Treslyn closes her eyes and purrs even louder. Hux looks at her smugly. “Do you like the way I touch you baby?” Treslyn nods with more tears streaming down her face. Hux arches his right eyebrow as he looks at her, then kisses the tears from her eyes. “Does Max’s touch make you feel this good baby?” Treslyn opens her eyes and stares at him as she slowly shakes her head. Hux grabs Treslyn and kisses her. Treslyn pushes him away from her and slaps him as she growls. Hux growls back at her and they start wrestling. Hux turns beet red with anger. “Omega, that’s enough!” Treslyn freezes in shock and fear, mewling as Hux gets on top her and hikes the skirt of her dress up. He then snakes a finger inside of her and places it in his mouth to suck it. Hux’s pupils dilate as he smiles at her. “My omega is still a virgin?” Treslyn nods nervously. Tears fall down Hux’s face as he climbs back on top of her, kissing her passionately. 

Kylo’s eyes change from brown to copper as he leans in towards Rey, releasing a slowly drawn grin. Rey backs away from him. Kylo arches his left eyebrow. “Omega come to your alpha now.” Rey shakes her head and starts crying. “Please don’t go this way.” Kylo balls his fists. “Come to me now my omega!” Rey jumps and slowly slides over to him. Kylo pushes her down and removes her panties. Rey hisses. “Oh my fucking shit Rey! Your hiss is fucking cuter than your growl baby… Fuck! Don’t move okay?” Rey nods as tears roll down her face. Rey moans as she feels Kylo’s warm breath tickle her upper thighs up to her pussy. Kylo whimpers as he devours her. “Ah I can taste it… So you are a virgin too?” Rey nods. Kylo slowly removes his sweater as Rey sits back up, purring with her pupils dilated. Kylo starts crying. “You like what you see baby? Are you purring for me?” Rey nods enthusiastically with tears in her eyes. “Does Josh make you feel the way I do?” Rey shakes her head as she whispers “No... Never.” “No? Does he make you happy?” Rey shakes her head. Kylo notices a change in her scent. “Has he ever hurt you?” Hux stops purring to listen in. “Mentally yes, but physically no.” “What do they say?” 

“It’s nothing we haven’t heard before from our foster dad.” Kylo and Hux look at each other. Hux cups Treslyn’s chin. “They know you two grew up in a foster home and use that to manipulate you?” Treslyn nods. “We’re planning on breaking up with them after the wedding.” Hux shakes his head. “Cease any contact with them. Kylo and I will deal with it.” Kylo nods at Rey. Rey looks at Kylo nervously. “What’s wrong?” Rey sighs. “They are FBI agents and have a military background.” Kylo and Hux start laughing. “Hux and I were Navy Seals, and we just retired from co-leading the SAD division of the CIA.” Rey and Treslyn both nervously sit up and stare at each other. Kylo huffs. “So am I to guess that good ole Josh and Max told you two about our division?” Treslyn and Rey nod. “Good. Now tell me about this foster dad of yours…” 

The four of them finally arrive at Snoke’s retreat home hidden within Northern Virginia’s Georgetown Pike. It’s a five level tudor mansion with a black exterior, complete with its own gargoyles…Kylo and Hux’s families insist on not formally introducing the girls to them until after the wedding ceremony. This however does not prevent them from discussing them. “Sheev’s wife Traya studies Treslyn, then looks down at a picture of her at the age of four with her parents. “Is she really Rax’s daughter?” Sheev nods. “It appears so, but we just collected DNA samples of both of them from their house to make sure. The test results should arrive within 24 hours.” Brendol rolls his eyes as he stomps out the room. Leia laughs. “Shouldn’t he be happy for his son?” Sheev sighs. “Brendol loved Treslyn’s mom Rae, but she only had eyes for Gallius. Finding out that Armitage and their daughter are soul mates and are claimed to each other is a low blow.” Leia shrugs. “My future daughter is fucking adorable... She looks just like her parents.” Han shakes his head. “She grew up in a foster home and got her Bachelor’s Degree in Mechanical Engineering from Georgetown, and now works as a Math teacher at a charter school for at-risk high school students… Let’s try not to call her adorable to her face.” Sheev, Traya, Snoke and his wife Kreia all laugh. Snoke approaches Leia.“It will take some time for them to become acclimated to their lifestyle change. We must refrain from appearing too eager or aggressive with them… It might scare them.” Leia nods. Sheev’s cell phone rings. “Yes? Do you now? Put them in the van and inform the boys.” Sheev looks at Snoke with a smile on his face. “It appears that their foster dad and his brothers have been located and apprehended. They are tied up in a van, left for the boys to do as they wish to them…” Kreia grabs the binoculars from Snoke to observe them. Hux answers a phone call and nods at Kylo. Kylo and Hux fist bump each other and nod, watching as Rey and Treslyn reluctantly enter the house…


	4. Chapter 4

Rose and Paige greet Rey and Treslyn in Snoke’s kitchen. “What the fuck happened to you two?” Rose asks as she looks at Treslyn. Treslyn grabs the bottle of whiskey on the kitchen island and takes a swig, then another, and hands it over to Rey. “Trust me, you wouldn’t believe the shit if we told you… I am not sure if I believe it myself… We’ll be back in a bit.” Rey and Treslyn leave, bringing the bottle of whiskey with them to their assigned guest room. Rey opts to take a long shower while Treslyn soaks in the bath. They both stare at their dresses afterwards. They’re covered in slick and sweat. “Let’s burn these fucking dresses when we get a chance.” They both laugh and stare at each other. Treslyn grabs Rey and gives her a hug. “I’m scared too, but we always manage to get out of tough situations unscathed...” They look at each others’ neck bites. “Are we fucking vampires or something now?” Rey laughs. “Maybe wolf cats or some shit. Who the fuck knows.” Josh receives a phone call from Brendol while Max is having sex with two omegas they found at a coffee shop in heat. “My dear son and his friend have apparently found their soul mates that turned out to be omegas who just recently presented themselves today. Josh shrugs. “Who gives a fuck? How does this involve Max and I?” Brendol laughs. “Because they are your bloody girlfriends. That’s why. You two dated those bitches for years, and they never presented for you two alphas? Must be embarrassing… They are some pretty little cunts as well aren’t they? ” Josh snarls, causing Max to stop and look over at him. “I’ll give each of you a half million if you kill them off my way.” Josh huffs. “Ok. How do you want us to do this?” Brendol smiles. “First I need you to grab Plutt and his brothers who were abandoned and tied up in a van in Vienna, and bring them over to the girls’ house…” 

Rey and Treslyn agree to wear matching vintage-inspired flowing knee length midi dress with bow-like high necklines, front keyholes, princess seams, paneled skirts and self belts. Rey’s is emerald green, which perfectly showcases her sun kissed skin and freckles, and her golden hazel eyes with flecks of green. Treslyn’s is navy, which brings out her caramel colored complexion, and her dark gray eyes that appear dark blue under bright lights. They both put on matching liquid liner, dark crimson lipstick, leopard print heels, and gold bracelets. “Damn you two look yummy” Paige says as they enter Snoke’s chapel. “Why does he have a chapel on his property?” Rose shakes her head at Rey and laughs. “Paige and I were wondering the same thing.” Leia, Traya, and Holdo greet the girls at the entrance doors. Leia starts sobbing when she sees Rey. Rey grabs a hold of Treslyn’s hand tight. “That’s my future daughter- in –law, no my daughter. Come here baby.” Rey reluctantly lets go of Treslyn’s hand to hug Leia. Treslyn stares down at her hand and is about to clench it, until Traya slips her hand inside hers and holds it tightly, then kisses her forehead. “Hey kiddo. I always wanted a granddaughter… Oh how I am going to spoil the bloody shit out of you little one.” Traya trails her hand down one of Treslyn’s ultra long raven colored dreadlocks. “My aren’t you gorgeous. “ Treslyn smiles. “My grandson is one lucky guy.” She switches to a small smile and a nod at Traya hearing that. This does not go unnoticed by her…

Rose receives a call from Phasma. Her and her band will not be able to make it until tomorrow, so they won’t be able to perform at the reception tonight. Rose starts sobbing. Rey grabs her and pulls her away from everyone else. Rey looks Rose in the eyes. “You’re pregnant aren’t you?” Rose nods. “Do you really need the music?” Rose nods again. Rey peeps her head into the chapel. It has plenty of instruments at the altar. “Who would you like to hear?” Rose exhales. “DMB, John Mayer and The Civil Wars.” Rey nods then walks over to Treslyn. “Tress we are playing tonight.” Leia walks in to the chapel to greet everyone. “Thank you for coming to the rehearsal tonight. Unfortunately Phasma and her band could not make it tonight, but fortunately for us, Rey and Treslyn will be playing a few songs for us. Kylo and Hux look at each other with smirks… Rose vomits on her shoes and begins to cry again. Paige looks at the two of them. “This will take a while…” Treslyn nods. “Paige, Rey and I got this hun…” 

The chapel door creaks open. Hux and Kylo dart their eyes at the doors. Rey and Treslyn walk in. They both stare at them with their eyes wide open, appearing astonished by them. Rey sits on the piano bench and adjusts the microphone, while Treslyn grabs the electric guitar. Everyone seems tired and irritated, so they are going to play John Mayer’s Neon first. Hux jolts when Treslyn plays the first rift. Kylo opens his mouth when Rey starts singing. They both walk up to the stage drowsily, like they are in a trance. Kylo goes over to the drum set and starts playing the drums, accompanying Rey’s singing, while Hux grabs the bass guitar. The girls glance at each other then the guys, staring their perspective mates down as they grin at each other.

Hux bends down in front of Treslyn as she plays a solo on the electric guitar. Treslyn points at him, challenging him to play a solo on the bass after hers which he does, as he slowly gets up and walks towards her. Everyone stands up and starts cheering, shocked after they finish the song. Kylo starts playing and singing Trio’s Who Do You Think I Was. Rey and Kylo stare each other down afterwards as the guests clap. Rey gets up from the piano bench and kicks it away from her, grabbing the acoustic guitar as she growls facing Kylo. They can hear Leia say “Was that the cutest fucking growl ever?” to Han. Kylo smirks and replies back “Yes it is mom.” Everyone starts laughing. Rey rolls her eyes and growls again. “Can you play DMB?” Kylo nods. “Let’s play The Best of What’s Around.” Treslyn , Kylo and Hux nod at Rey. They play the instrumentals to Mayer’s song Do You Know Me when Rose and Paige walk into the room…

The rest of rehearsal ends fine, until Hux receives a call. He pulls Kylo over to the corner of the chapel growling, and informs him that Plutt and his brothers are no longer in the van. Kylo and Hux start ripping up the chapel. Their family circles around the two of them to find out what happened. As they are doing this, Treslyn and Rey sneak out. Once they are outside, Josh and Max grab them and convince the two to leave with them…

Sheev looks around the chapel for his son Brendol, and sees him in the corner of the room smirking at his son Armitage. Kylo stops talking to his dad and looks around the room. “Where’s my omega?” Everyone looks around the room. Hux calls Finn. “Are Treslyn and Rey with Rose and Paige?” Hux hears a pause. He can hear the faint voice of Rose telling Finn no. Hux hangs up and looks over at Kylo. “We have to find our women…”


	5. Chapter 5

Leia, Sheev and Snoke task everyone duties to help them find the girls. Sheev tasks his son to help interview the property’s staff. Knowing that this was his doing, he wants to keep him away from them as they investigate. Brendol was smart enough to find a way to distort most of the security cameras on the property with the exception to the one hidden in a tree by the chapel. They see red when they view Rey and Treslyn leave with Josh and Max. Hux and Kylo look over at each other, then Snoke and Sheev. “We know what we need to do” Kylo says to them as the run out of the room. “Your son…” Sheev sighs. “I know it’s time, but you and I both know someone else is the brains of this…” Snoke nods. “I think its Exar.” “Me too, but we have to be sure of it. Once we are, let’s let them decide how to kill him off.” Snoke pats Sheev’s back. “I know… Let’s see how they fare with this situation. If the two of them can handle this situation well, then maybe we can finally retire one of these days…” Sheev laughs at that then looks at the camera footage again. “Looks like those guys used an unmarked FBI vehicle to pick the girls up.” Snoke calls Mitaka. “Have FBI take their time processing the vehicle drop off and exchange. This will give Kylo and Hux time plenty of time to arrive before them.” Sheev sighs. “The girls are beautiful but seem pretty sad and scared… Nothing like our wives when we courted them.” Snoke nods. “We shall see… We shall see…”  
Rey and Treslyn finally make it back to their house with Max and Josh, when they see Plutt and his brothers Mitch and Chet walk into their living room wearing gloves. Rey screams. Plutt walks over to Rey to slap her, but Josh stops him. “I know, I know. I have wanted to beat the fucking shit out of my dear darling for a while now, but our dear friend wants to make this look like suicides.” Plutt smiles. “My lucky day… I suppose my brothers and I have left plenty of scars to last you two a lifetime… Didn’t we?” Rey looks over at Josh confused. “Josh?” He looks down at Rey. “Hey Rey. We were with you two this whole time because someone was paying us off to be.” Treslyn frowns at Max. “What, do you think we were interested in the two of you? Think about it. The two of us never initiated having sex with you two.” Josh laughs. “You’re just trash foster girls. You didn’t even have extended family to claim you to get you two out of the foster system.” Max looks over at Rey. “You had dreams of becoming a mechanical engineer and you became a fucking teacher. Same with you Treslyn. You wanted to become a historian and a curator, and you became some lame ass school librarian for a school of nobody kids… You two are fucking losers.” The guys start laughing. Max looks over at Treslyn’s bite mark. “Do you see you this crazy shit? Looks like this might be some mercy killings for these two based on those bite marks.” Plutt laughs hysterically. “Look at their faces Max. They seem to agree with you.” They are all startled when they hear a loud noise coming outside on the patio. Plutt has his brothers go outside to check it out. A few minutes later they all hear grunting noises. They jump when they hear two loud thumps landing on the patio sliding doors. Josh turns on the patio light. Plutt’s brothers are handcuffed behind their backs with their ankles slashed by knives, and ball and chains attached around their mouths.  
Three large men kick in the patio glass sliding doors dressed in all black covered in tactical equipment. They are wearing menacing metallic masks with voice distortion, and are carrying semi-automatics. Two of them suddenly begin to slowly walk around the other men making bizarre noises of various barn animals as they teasingly slap their faces. The ridiculousness of this act has made the situation even more terrifying. Max and Josh are shaking feverously at this point, and Plutt pisses on himself. Two of the men briefly stare at the pool of piss on the ground, and one of the men kicks Plutt. “You are an uninvited guest in their home. It is unkind to leave a mess. Lick your piss off their floor… You have one minute before I beat you to death.” Plutt pleads with them as he slowly bends down on the ground and begins to lick up his piss. The three men look at each other, then at Josh and Max as they walk closer towards them. “On your knees” one of them commands the two. Josh and Max reluctantly comply with the man’s demand. Two of them unzip their pants revealing their dicks. Rey and Treslyn look at each other with sweat on their brows, then intensely at their dicks to the point that they do not notice the two men stare at them with their heads curiously cocked to the side…  
One guy pisses on Josh while the other one pisses on Max. “You two get to licking” one of them tells the two men as they brandish them with their guns. Max and Josh shake as they lap up the warm pools of urine. The men turn off the lights. The house is pitch black and disturbingly quiet for a moment considering the situation. A quick flash noise is heard suddenly, as the eyes of their masks glow in an ominous neon red. Screaming, grunting and moaning noises followed by soft laughing echo the house for a few minutes, and the lights are turned back on again. Plutt, Max and Josh are in the same state as Plutt’s brothers now. Two of the guys look at the third guy and nod when he leaves the house while they walk towards Treslyn and Rey. The song Neon begins to play in the living room. Rey and Treslyn look over at each other with horrifying fear in their eyes…  
“You two took off and left us to be with them!” The taller man grabs Rey and smacks her ass. “My name is branded on your lower back! You are fucking mine! You’re my fucking omega! Mine!” Kylo removes his mask, and then presses hard on her against the wall as he aggressively scents her. “They will get what’s coming to them soon baby. They’re dead. Don’t listen to the things they said…They are garbage and will be treated as such until they die… That being said, you two left us, and there will be repercussions for that... ” Rey hitches her breath then winces in pain. “Rey are you in heat baby?” Rey nods. “Please help.” Kylo growls loudly as he lifts her up and carries her to her bedroom and bites her mating gland again. Loud music coming from her bedroom can be heard, followed by a duet of their loud screams and moans from pleasure a few minutes later.  
Hux throws his mask at their TV screen smashing it, then grabs a hold of Treslyn tightly as his pupils dilate. He then throws a pillow from the sofa and a blanket on the floor, pushing her hard on the ground next to Max. Hux removes his pants, revealing his massive cock. It looks inhuman which frightens her. Seeing the fear in her eyes as she stares at his cock arouses him. Treslyn watches in shock as cum oozes from out of his cock. Hux laughs. That’s not my cum kitten. That’s just precum. He removes most of his precum using his right hand, slaps it all over Max’s face as he groans, then removes his gloves…  
“Please don’t do this to me … We have only known you two for a few hours, and you’ve terrified us for most of the day than anything else. We weren’t sure what you guys were going to do to us if we stayed” Treslyn stutters out to him. Hux nips her neck as he releases a low growl. “Such a pretty little kitten you are” he says as he grimaces at her.” She backs away on the floor when Hux predatorily crawls towards her, grabbing her thighs, and then ripping off her dress and underwear. “Please stop! I haven’t felt well in quite some time. Stress isn’t good for my condition... So much has happened today, and I am scared Hux. I just need time to figure things-” Before Treslyn could speak any further, Hux pins her arms above her head, then roughly splits open her legs to settle his body between them and sheathes inside of her in one fluid stroke without warning. Hux moans deep and loud from the pleasure of it in an upward facing dog position as Treslyn inhales loudly from the initial shock. She then begins to scream and cry when he begins to move inside her rough, hard and erratic. “Oh my God! This can’t be happening to me! It hurts so much! Why? Why are you doing this to me?”  
Hux looks down at her smugly as his eyes change from emerald green to black. “You want to know why? It’s because you abandoned me, just like my mother did!” She looks at him in shock. “We don’t even know each other for you to be upset with my actions to leave Snoke’s home with them… What would you have done if the roles were reversed? As for your mother, I doubt she abandoned you. Based off of what I observed of your family from the way they treat you, there is no way they would have permitted you to leave with your mother and risk never seeing you again… Your father is clearly the family outcast. No one seems to even care enough to conceal it at this point… There must be a significant reason for this. I could tell he has serious anger issues just from the way he looked at me at the reception… Could it be possible that your mother was murdered, and your family was somehow involved in it?”  
Hux notices the increased fear, confusion and pain in her eyes when he knots inside of her. Once she realizes what the source of the pain is, she turns her face to the side to look away from him, humiliated over the pleasure his face makes as he cums inside of her. Hux’s eyes change back to green. He realizes what he has done to her… He panics and shakily grabs his cell phone and makes a phone call while he is still knotted inside of her. “Grandma I messed up… I raped her! I realized that just now… I was so angry that she left, that I lost it… I have abandonment issues over my mom.” Hux looks back over at Treslyn and notices the tears streaming down her face. “Please tell me the truth about what happened to her.” Traya starts sobbing. “Your grandfather and I assumed that you would contact me for the truth. Your mother Madeline was an amazing woman. She was a great mother to you. Your father was irate when she confronted him after she caught him cheating on her. He beat her over it and fell asleep for a bit. She informed us what had happened, and we agreed that you and she would move in with us permanently. Brendol woke up while she was packing a few things and choked her to death. When we arrived, you were on the floor asking your mom to wake up and not to go… You were two at the time.” From that day on we raised you, and insisted that Brendol keep his distance from you. You were everything to your mother. She would have never abandoned you… I am so sorry sweetheart.”  
The knot deflates while Hux is still on the phone with his grandmother. Treslyn gets up immediately to take a shower. He notices the odd movements she makes for a minute, and then she pauses and walks down the hall to her bathroom. “Treslyn mentioned something about noticing Brendol looking at her pretty angry at the reception. Is there a reason for this?” Hux hears the shower water turn on and her sobbing. “Yes there is. We didn’t want to tell you this until after the wedding, but she is Rae’s and Gallius’s daughter.”  
Hux nearly drops the phone. Those two worked closely with the family and helped raise him until they went missing… He remembers her being a happy kid… Did Treslyn hear that?” Hux looks back. The shower is still on. She is still sobbing, but its fainter. “No.” Traya sighs. “Good. She must not know this for a bit. Too much stress isn’t good for her condition.” Hux recalls Treslyn pleading to him… “Please stop! I haven’t felt well in quite some time. Stress isn’t good for my condition... So much has happened today, and I am so scared Hux.” “What condition does she have grandma?” “Hux she has epilepsy like me, and stress seems to play a major factor in them reoccurring. According to recent intel, the source of her epilepsy is from when she suffered a severe head injury when Plutt and his brothers beat her and Rey for stealing food out of the kitchen…They hadn’t eaten in days… She was 9 at the time.” Hux gets off with his grandmother and walks around the house and looks at the photos of her and Rey displayed around the house at various ages… She isn't happy... He can see it in her eyes. He hears the shower turn off, followed by a loud thump from the bathroom. She has fallen…


	6. Chapter 6

Treslyn is kneeling in the bathtub suffering the tail end of a focal seizure with retained awareness when he enters the bathroom. She looks numbed, exhausted and defeated. He grabs a towel and wraps it around her petite body, then picks her up and brings her back to her bedroom. Cruel by BOSCO can be heard blasting in Rey’s bedroom. Treslyn sighs. “How often do you have focal seizures? Do you sometimes have grand mal seizures as well?” She looks up at him bemused. “My grandmother has epilepsy too. She usually has focal seizures.” Treslyn nods. “So do I…It’s been a year since I had my last seizure. Things were going well until Mitch, Chet, and Plutt were released from prison. I forgot to take care of myself and remember to take my meds. The charter school that Rey and I teach at might close next year due to funding, and that hasn’t been helping my stress levels either…” Hux looks at her intensely. “Those five guys are as good as dead at this point. The school won’t close down. I will take care of that.” He quietly observes Treslyn with his fists clenched, when she gets up and puts on navy and gray plaid shorts and a women’s’ navy Georgetown University long sleeved t-shirt . Her breasts are unexpectedly large for her thin, small frame. The curve of her back, her ass, and her complexion… 

Hux leaves the room before he loses it and grabs some yogurt, cheese, grapes and Gatorade for her in the fridge and brings it in her room. Treslyn nods at him, but looks confused. He goes back into her bathroom and grabs her bottle of anti-seizure medication and hands it to her. Treslyn hesitantly opens the bottle and takes a pill. “Do you have any side effects on it?” She nods. She clearly doesn’t want to discuss it any further, so he stops prying. “Don’t tell anyone else about what happened okay? I don’t want Rey to find out… I don’t want what happened to interfere with a chance for her to be happy with him.” Hux nods. Treslyn plugs in a heating pad near her bed and places it under her lower back as she watches TV. Kylo and Mitaka greet Hux when he walks into the living room. “The men were taken to our barn.” Hux turns beet red and clenches a fist when he sees the blood stain on the wooden floor, located where he… Kylo touches his back. “What’s wrong? “ I found out from my grandmother that Treslyn has epilepsy due to a head injury she suffered when Plutt and his brothers beat her and Rey badly over grabbing some fucking food out of the kitchen, because they hadn’t fed them in days… They were 9 and 7 at the time. Kylo grabs a picture displayed out of Rey and Treslyn. “Let’s bring them home and put them in the guest room with the twin beds while we fuck those guys up a bit…I’ll have someone put the bulls in the big room in the barn…” Hux nods in agreement…

Treslyn and Rey wake up in the middle of the night from hearing the echoes of bloodcurdling screams coming from Hux’s and Kylo’s barn. “Let’s see what’s going on” Rey suggests… Kylo and Hux left the barn doors wide open. Rey and Treslyn sneak in and observe them as they lay still between two sets of bleachers. Hux grabs Chet, removes his clothes, and begins to beat him with a baseball bat until he is covered in blood and bruises. He stabs, lifts, and then tosses him in a pig pen to be eaten by the pigs while listening to Tyler the Creator’s Flower Boy album. Hux turns away and looks at Plutt while Kylo records Chet’s death. Kylo pauses the music. “What’s going on? Aren’t you happy that you found Treslyn?” Hux nods. “I already love her… I’m in love with her. I was the moment that I laid eyes on her. I don’t know how to show it, because I have never felt this way before for someone.… I can be a piece of shit sometimes…” Hux begins to pace back and forth as he punches his head. “Stupid, stupid!” Kylo looks over at Hux confused, then shocked as he walks over to him. “Hux did you…” Hux looks up at him and nods to confirm. “I did and the situation is much worse. Before I took off for West Point, Gallius told me that his greatest fear was to not be around to raise and protect his daughter… He asked me to step up and protect her if this ever happened. I promised him without question…I never formally met her until yesterday… She’s his daughter Kylo. My grandmother confirmed this to me tonight.” 

Kylo looks at him astonished. “Wait, I remember seeing her at parties with Galen’s daughter, hugging her and telling everyone she was the girl’s big sister…. Was that girl my Rey?” Hux nods. “I believe so.” Just then a mouse crawls by the girl’s on the bleachers startling Rey. Rey screams and jumps up from the bleachers, startling Kylo and Hux. The guys run up to the bleachers, and Kylo picks up Rey and brings her down to the barn floor, while Hux watches and walks behind as Treslyn gets up and follows Rey and Kylo back down to the floor. Rey starts looking around the barn for something. “Rey?” Kylo asks. Rey looks up at Kylo. “What were you two talking about? I couldn’t hear you well… This place isn’t suitable for the pups. We need pillows and blankets.” Kylo smiles. Rey growls back at him. “Pups?” Rey nods. “Our pups. This place won’t do.” Kylo’s pupils dilate. “Rey do you want to make babies with me baby?” Rey looks up at him. “Yes.” Tears fall down from Kylo’s eyes as he bridal carries her back to the house, starring at her face. “Then let’s make our pups…” 

Hux looks at Treslyn and whispers “What the actual fuck” when Kylo and Rey leave the barn. They briefly smile back at each other. “You have a beautiful smile,” Hux says to Treslyn with her back turned away from him. “You knew my parents?” Hux nods. “They were amazing. Your dad asked me to…” Hux turns away from her and makes a phone call to someone. “Have them all put back into the cells inside the bunker.” Hux removes Plutt’s ball and chain from his mouth. “We will have plenty to discuss when we meet next time.” Plutt laughs. “You killed your relationship with her before it even started. It brings me great pleasure to know that she is worse off than us, being stuck with you as a mate… Raping her in front of us like that and all that blood… I’m sure you feel happy and secure with this one, don’t you mate? By the way, you have a nice set of tits and a cute little tight ass…I will get a sweet taste of it when I see you in hell soon… Bitches that present after 18 have dangerous first heats that can kill them-especially when they do it on their own. The chance of ginger snaps here willingly getting a piece of that is slim to none… You’re as good as dead sweetheart” Plutt says as he laughs at her. Treslyn runs out of the barn crying. Hux takes a knife and cuts Plutt’s left ear off and feeds it to the pigs, with Plutt wailing as his assistants arrive to bring the men back to the cells inside the bunker and tend to the barn animals. 

Treslyn runs inside Hux’s black Range Rover to reflect back on a memory she has of her parents… Rey spent the night, and they were quietly playing hide and seek with her dad while waiting for the pizza to be delivered. Her mother receives a phone call and starts crying, so her dad picks both of them up, places them in the living room and turns on SpongeBob SquarePants. Treslyn sneaks a little closer to her parents to listen in on their conversation in the room. “That was Traya… Padme just passed away. The funeral is in two days. The truce with Exar will cease now that Padme is dead… She was everything to him.” Her father looks over at her mom. “What else did she say?” Her mother sighs. “Brendol works for Exar now.” Gallius solemnly puts his head down. “That is my fault… I should have given you two a chance. I know we were dating when you two met and became marked soul mates, but I really should have not interfered and given you two a chance.” Rae looks at him upset. “Please don’t say things like that to me anymore. I would have never ended up with him. Brendol has issues. He tried to kill his mom on that boating vacation. She has seizures now because of him, and then what he did to Hux’s mom Madeline. They found Armitage holding her corpse crying, and Brendol in the corner laughing at him as he drank…He did these things and who knows what else before we met and were marked… Our relationship died before it started.” Gallius nods. “I asked Armitage if he could help take care of Treslyn if something happens to us. He said that he would be honored.” Rae looks at him bemused. “He hasn’t really interacted with her yet since him and Kylo were sent to the First Order Academy when she was a toddler. Gallius nods. “I just have a feeling about this…” 

Treslyn jumps out of the car when she sees Hux staring at her with a large glock with a silencer in his hands. He’s using it to blow out his tires. Hux slides across the hood of his car to grab her before she tries to run off. Treslyn punches him in the mouth when he tries to embrace her. “I hate you so much! You have ruined my fucking life! You raped me, now this? I’m not ready to be a mom. I never even wanted to have kids! You promised my father that you would take care of me! Your grandparents are my godparents? Where were you this whole time?” Hux grabs a hold of her, touching his forehead to hers and starts rubbing her lower back, then her stomach. “What do you mean? You feel pregnant?” Treslyn begins to sob. “I feel like my body is being invaded, like I was impregnated… I even smell different. Hux nods. “I sensed it just now.” Treslyn balls her fist and backs away from him. “I need to get the fuck away from you!” 

Hux picks her up and carries her inside the house to his bedroom and places her on his bed. “Give me a chance to make this up to you… Until our child is born.” Treslyn shakes her head. “Don’t worry. I won’t fight you for custody… I don’t think I can be a good mom... This situation is fucking ridiculous… I need space.” Hux shakes his head. “I fear not being with you. Don’t you feel the connection we have baby?” Treslyn looks away from Hux. “I felt something when we met, but what you did changed things.” “What about Rey?” “Rey will be fine… She has already changed. They hit it off really well. He’ll take good care of her.” Hux places her down, and then walks back and forth as he punches his head. “Would you be okay with staying with my grandparents?” Treslyn nods. “I’ll think about it. I need to know more about what happened first. Why didn’t you guys search for us?” There were two little girls’ bodies that were found at your parents’ home. The DNA tested proved to be yours and Rey’s… We thought you were dead… We apprehended Josh and Max’s dad Brandon tonight as well. He confirmed that he worked for Exar secretly while working as an agent for the FBI, and kidnapped two girls to make it appear…” Treslyn extends out her arm to indicate to Hux to stop talking, then jumps out of bed in fear. Hux follows her slowly. 

“Your father… I… I saw him kill our parents with two other men. He didn’t want to kill my mom, but Plutt wanted to and shot and killed her. Your dad almost killed him, but the third guy stopped the fight. I watched my mom die. She looked at me and mouthed she loved me, watching me as I hid across from her holding Rey. I…I made Rey cover her ears and held her tight so she couldn’t see them kill her dad and gang rape and kill her mom… They really hated her.” Treslyn looks up at Hux. “Why?” Hux stares at her and says nothing. He then grabs his cell and shows her a picture of Exar. “Was it him?” Treslyn looks at the picture and shakes her head no. Hux is concerned now. “When they found us, the third guy insisted that Plutt raise us since he has a foster home, and to not rape either of us. In exchange he gave him money, but would call requesting that he beat us. After him and his brothers would beat us, they would take pictures of it, and money was wired into their accounts. I believe he has an interest in Rey.” Treslyn backs away, fearing he might try to kill her to cover up for his father. He senses this in her, and becomes upset with himself. “Omega look at me!” Treslyn reluctantly looks up at him. “No one will ever come before you… Ever!” Hux calls his grandfather. “It’s time for him to go. His involvement was confirmed.” Treslyn can hear Sheev on the other end. “I agree. Do what you need to do, but not tonight…” 

“Why not?” Hux asks. “Rose, Finn, Poe, and Paige cancelled the wedding. Rose is pretty sick. They are eloping in Tahiti and are going car hunting after the honeymoon our treat.” Rey and Kylo suggested that the four of you get married instead since everything is all set. It’s an evening wedding, so the four of you have plenty of time to get outfits and rings.” Hux hangs up with Sheev. Treslyn begins to sob then sits back on the bed as he calls Mitaka. “Is he with you?” “Yes.” “Tell the team to grab him.” Hux can hear his father screaming in the background. “Consider it done.” Hux hangs up with Mitaka, sighs, and then removes his shirt facing away from Treslyn. Hux smiles when he hears her purr briefly before she catches herself. “I love you. I can sense your feelings now… Our bond will become even stronger with the baby on the way… With my father and Plutt apprehended and near death you are safe, but someone has their mind set on hurting Rey and Kylo.” Treslyn nods. “I need your help… I am going mad not being able to touch you.” Treslyn removes her clothes then touches Hux’s shoulder. He can sense she is doing this to help keep the peace between them to help figure out who is up to all of this.“I can’t let you go… I won’t. ” Treslyn begins to sob again. Too many signs suggest we should work things out. I will treat you right. I promise. Hux grabs her and positions himself to perform oral sex on her. Treslyn catches herself moaning when he dives in and devours her. Right before she cums, Hux places his cock inside of her. Treslyn is cumming on his cock right before he knots inside of her. Hux watches Treslyn (with tears in his eyes) fall asleep with his knot still inside of her when he calls Kylo. “Treslyn remembered what happened and told me. It was three guys. My dad, Plutt, and this other guy. Treslyn confirmed it wasn’t Exar.” Kylo sits up in the bed, careful not to wake up Rey. “I know what we need to do. The girls need to be there. We can’t take them out of our sights until this is resolved.” Sensing Hux’s reluctance, Kylo tells Hux that Treslyn and Rey have killed a few people before. “It’s nothing new” Kylo tells Hux. Hux looks down at Treslyn stunned and peppers her forehead with kisses. “When do we meet?” Hux asks. “Noon. Don’t worry. Rey and I ordered everything for the wedding, and the staff will pick it up… We will have plenty of time…”


	7. Chapter 7

Hux wakes up to Treslyn stroking his arm and the sound soft sniffling the next morning. She is scenting him. Hux pretends to still be asleep to see where she is going with this as his body releases more pheromones. Treslyn moans then crawl on top of Hux and mewls as she sinks her teeth into his neck. Treslyn immediately regrets doing this as she realizes that this action has only further intensified their bond. She sees flashbacks of Hux’s childhood. He was given everything, yet he was depressed… He thought that his mother had rejected him. This lie has eaten through his heart like a worm through a rotten apple for decades. She now sees and feels his anger, taking it out on various terrorists and whores. This only intensifies her fear of him. Hux growls when Treslyn tries to pry out of his arms. “Let me see. Please?”

Treslyn sighs and stops moving. He sees a flashback of her at a party with Rey. She stops chasing Rey when she sees him hanging out with Kylo playing video games on the sofa. Her heart feels heavy, and its revealed to both of them that he was the boy that she thought about when she had time to think about him since that day. She loved Hux the moment she saw him. Hux holds on to her tighter. He sees how she was beaten and neglected, how she fought tooth and nail to keep Rey safe. She killed a few people, but it was always for their protection and survival, and not for recreation. He felt her seizures… They are terrifying. Losing control of your body like that and being aware of it… He felt the kick in the head by Plutt that led to those seizures. He saw the brutal murder of their parents. The look on Rae’s face as she dies, mouthing to her daughter that she loves her. Her father was beaten to death by the third guy… It’s Revan. He now sees and feels what she felt when they met. She felt safe, but she was afraid of the change and fear of his rejection of her. He felt the fear and extreme pain when he- 

Treslyn pushes him away from her and turns away. Embarrassed of her actions of biting him, Treslyn attempts to get out of bed, but Hux grabs her before she does. “Children of alphas and omegas develop slightly faster in the womb. The gestation period is almost a month shorter than a traditional one. It is traditional for omegas to complete the bond by biting their mate’s mating gland when a child has been officially conceived… Treslyn I will never let you go. Never.” Treslyn turns back around to face him, sighs then falls asleep. He scents strawberries, peaches, and spice…. They are having twins. Hux is still watching Treslyn sleep with a smile on his face when he receives a phone call from Mitaka. “We had to do another DNA test on Rey. “ Hux sits up in the bed. “She’s Juno’s daughter, however after conducting a 2nd DNA test we discovered…” Hux sighs. “Just fucking say it. It's okay.” He looks over at Treslyn fearing he woke her, but she is still sound asleep. Mitaka sighs. “Rey’s father is Revan…”


End file.
